Card Collection
by Heart's Fate
Summary: It was a growing collection...hinted RoguexGambit.


**Archive**: Livejournal, here.

**Author Notes**: I haven't written anything X-Men related in such a long time. And recently I've just been getting back into so I figured why not. It's a hinted to Romy. If this goes well I may write more and if so then don't be too surprised if you see some ScottxRogue or LancexRogue on occation.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work

* * *

**Card Collection**

The pale skinned teen glared at the objects on her bed, blowing a strand of her white bangs out of her face. Why was it that she couldn't get the damn guy out of her head? She never really had this problem before. Rogue shook her head that was a lie. When she had first met Scott, he had been a near permanent part of her thinking. At least the visor wearing teen was tolerable. This Remy Lebeau was just down right annoying.

A gloved hand reached out and carefully picked up on of the objects she had careful laid out before her; the Queen of hearts. Emerald eyes narrowed at the thin card as a memory swirled to the front of her mind. The first time she had received this card from was the first time they had crossed paths and the damn card nearly killed her. She would have been happy if she never saw it again. However, the damn swamp rat seemed to take joy out of torturing her for the very next day see had received an unmarked letter in the mail. You couldn't even call it a letter, it was just a plain envelop with her name written on it and inside was that god forsaken car, kinetic energy-free. After that she had accumulated other cards, all sent the same way unmarked with only the one card inside.

Kitty had questioned about it, teasing the gothic girl about a secret admirer but Rogue refused to believe it. She was untouchable and she wasn't going to fall for Gambit's charm. Besides he was the enemy, apart of Magneto's newest band of mutants, the Acolytes.

The southern belle never understood why he had this...this fascination with her. She wasn't anything special, at least not in her eyes, and although she wouldn't admit aloud she found the Cajun to be quite attractive.

Rogue jumped as someone knocked on the door to the room she and Kitty shared, an all too familiar giggle reaching her ears.

"Did ya hafta do that?" She groaned, rolling her eyes at her roommate, "And ya don't hafta knock to get into ya own room."

Kitty smiled at her frowning friend, "I know. I just couldn't resist surprising you."

"Ya do it all the damn time." Rogue smirked as Kitty stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"I guess you don't want I can to give you then fine."

The older teen's brow rose. "What do ya have for meh?"

"Oh nothing..." Kitty giggled underneath her best friends' glare. "Okay, okay. You, like, got another letter from that secret someone."

Shadowcat smiled as Rogue's expression softened for a moment before a scowl quickly replaced the small smile.

"A'right, Kitty give it ta meh."

"Well I don't know." Kitty giggled again as she waved the envelope in front of her as if taunting her friend.

"Kitty..."

Rogue growled in warning as she stood from her bed and advanced towards the younger girl, who phased through the floor as Rogue pounced.

"Ah'm gonna kill that girl." Rogue whispered as she slowly stood up from the floor, her fingers gently brushing against paper.

Looking down she saw the envelope from Remy, a small smile on her face. Kitty was losing her touch. Quickly, Rogue snatched the envelope and returned to her previous spot on her bed. Tearing the seal of the envelop, she reached within and pulled out the latest card; the King of hearts. However, this time it wasn't alone also inside was a small slip of paper.

_For you Chere. Ya already got de Queen, all ye needed was de King._

Rogue shook her head, placing the slip of paper back inside the envelope and put it on her night table. Setting the King of hearts card down with the others the gothic teen stared down at her growing card collection, her thoughts drifting back to possible motives for the Cajuns keen interest in her.

**End**


End file.
